What Becomes of the Broken Hearted
by flarey phoenix
Summary: Back in the school days, Jazz was never really... the confident type; since he was small he never got the femmes, so here... we see how he got the confidence, and the femme of his dreams. JazzxOC -EDITED-
1. Chapter 1

**This was really to get rid of the most annoying thing in a writer's vocabulary, WRITERS-BLOCK... so yeah, don't blame me if it sucks... or makes no sense at all. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summary: back in the academy, Jazz was never really... the confident type; since he was small he never got the femmes, so here... we see how he got the confidence, and the femme of his dreams.**

**----------------------------- **

"HEY, LET HIM GO!" a female voice seethed, her best friend was yet again... being picked on by the jet trio.

"We will, but only if we get a little payment," the red, white and blue one sneered

"Ugh! You disgusting waste of space!" she gagged "I'd rather die," she growled

"Fine," the mech smirked then locked the door. Laughing, the jets walked off. She sighed then spinning-kicked the door making it swing open revealing a dishevelled small black and white mech with a load of supplies on top of him.

"Thanks Psy" he smiled meekly, his visor masking the sheepish sky blue optics underneath.

"No problemo Jazzy," she grinned then helped him up on his feet, dusting off the supplies as she smiled at him, he was slightly taller than her but that only made her look small. "Come on, we only got one lesson left... and that's the cultural studies, meaning..." and they both grinned

"FREE PERIOD!" They both cheered then ran off to the steps outside the academy.

Psywave was a small femme, her and Jazz had been friends since sparkling-hood, they'd first met on the first day of school, instantly finding out they had more in common with each other than they did with anyone else; so naturally they became inseparable.

Psywave was around 17'5; she was a deep amethyst colour with a black V-shape around her neck that travelled around her neck and to her back, ending at her lower back. Her upper torso was medium size with a green zigzag line across the top of her chassis and green crystals lined her sides and a gorgeous black tribal tattoo-like design ran down both arms and connected up to the V-shape. She had bright neon green optics with a gorgeous black and purple design above them that made her optics look like a hawks-eyes. Her face was a dark grey with black lips that were always either, smiling, scowling, or grinning...or smirking. Her legs were deep purple with two strips of emerald green running down them leading to her knees which started with a look of knee high, low-heeled boots. Her helm was a black colour with a purple tint and it had two black spikes that formed from her audio receptors.

"Hey look, it's the diddy duo!" a group laughed as Psy and Jazz frowned

"Do those guys think of these insults before they say em? Cause that really sounded fragged up..." Psy smirked

"They 'ave no chips to think ov insults," Jazz grinned

"...True dat." She grinned then wrote something down "hey, do you know what that little blue planet's race is called?" she asked

"Not studied?" he asked and she shrugged sheepishly

"Not had time," she smiled

"They're called humans, organic... awesome songs though" he chuckled

"Oh yeah, like that new beat... what's the name..." she frowned

"I dunno, is it the really fast one that drops down in the middle then shoots back up?" he asked

"No, the one that keeps up the beat all the way through," she frowned

"That one in the funky language?" he asked and she nodded

"I think they call it Japanese," she shrugged and he nodded

"Yup, now, in three... two... one," Jazz smirked then the bell rang signalling end of school

"WOOT!" Psy cheered "RUN AWAY!!!" she laughed as he grinned then grabbed his books and followed her in the quick retreat from the hated learning establishment.

"You comin over to mine?" Jazz asked casually as they walked

"Sure, I'll be round later on though, I've gotta practice for my dance routine," she sighed

"Ok then, jus make sure it's not to late, las time my mother-creator threw a fit about me with a femme in my room so late at night," he frowned as she grinned

"Awww she actually thinks we'd do that?" she giggled

"Uh huh... now remember, not to late," he smirked and she grinned slyly

"Wanna put the scares up her?" she asked deviously

"How we gonna do that?" he frowned

"Follow my lead later on," she laughed then waved "well, gotta go... bubi!" she laughed then ran off.

Later on she'd come at, well whada-ya-know, LATE.

"You did this on purpose didn't you," Jazz asked dryly

"Yup," Psy grinned

"Hey Psy?" Jazz asked

"What?"

"Do you think you could help me with something?" he asked and she frowned

"Sure, wasup?" she asked smiling

"You know how the only kiss I've ever had was with you and that was a fakie one to get out of something?" he asked and she grinned remembering the little scene...

_Flashback _

"_Jazz, what are we gonna do, the head'll be here any second!" Psy panicked_

"_Oh I dunno! He's early!" Jazz groaned then they both heard the heads voice and foot-steps nearing the office halls. _

"_We need a reason to be here!" she growled _

"_You think of one!" Jazz frowned and she sighed. The head master rounded the corner to see Psywave and Jazz snogging in the hallway_

"_Ehem!" he sounded and they both jumped apart, Jazz was completely dazed and Psywave was well... grinning like a maniac. _

"_Hey sir," she smiled_

"_What are you doing here?" he asked_

"_Well, we wanted somewhere privet to umm, well what you've just walked in on, and this was the only privet place so..." she trailed off_

"_I get it, just get back to class you two," he sighed letting them scat as he shook his head then walked into his office... only to have a bucket of oil on his head. _

_End flashback_

"Yeeahhh?" she asked grinning

"Well, you know that femme... Slipstream?" he asked nervously

"What about her?" she asked with pure venom, she HATED that femme, she was a preppy, pink and white annoying big headed, vain BEE-OTCH

"I need you to teach me how to make her like me," he pleaded and she gaped

"You... LIKE...'It'?" she growled

"She's not an 'It' she's a gorgeous femme..."

"With the personality of a ROCK," she growled in response

"She's hawt!" Jazz shot back

"SHE'S A BITCH!" Psywave fumed

"Please Psy?" he pleaded

"No." She stated seriously then stormed out the room as he sighed

"I knew you'd say that..." he spoke softly.

The next day they didn't have school since for them it was like a human week-end. Jazz walked to Psywave's home and knocked on. Her mother-creator answered, she smiled at Jazz.

"Hello Jazz, Psy's in her room go on up if you like," she welcomed him. She was a tall femme; she had bright blue armour and yellow optics. Jazz smiled then walked in, he crept up the stairs quietly then peeked in Psy's room to see something that made his systems heat up considerably, she was dancing, but not her normal dancing... she was practicing her dance routine, which was the equivalent of a human Belly-dancing routine. Smooth graceful moves were preformed expertly as she rolled her hips; which he only now found EXTREMELY attractive. Her beat was perfect, every move beautifully executed as the music in the background fuelled her dance moves. She rolled her hips and moved her stomach as her arms reached back then did a crab like move and back-flipped gracefully then moved round swiftly and ended on one knee with her head bowed and her arms out to the side like bowing to a king or queen. She panted breathlessly then heard the door creek she stood up quickly then turned around.

"How long were you stood there?!" she gasped

"N-not t-that long..." he stuttered then silently vowed to buy a ticket to the dance show in which she'd be showing EVERYONE that went that exact same routine.

"Uh huh," she narrowed her optics "well, what do you want?" she growled

"Still angry?" he asked

"What do _you_ think? You have the hots for my worst enemy, I HATE the femme and you actually want me to help her get her filthy hands on you?!" she fumed

"I only need to learn how to kiss a femme and i'll be set!" he pouted

"The only way I could teach you that is to actually do that with you, and there is no chance i'm snogging my best friend," she spoke seriously

"It could be just a fakie one..." he shrugged

"Jazz, we've been friends for...primus knows how long..." she sighed then saw his pleading look "ok fine, but it may take a few more than one," she sighed and he nodded understanding, at the moment... he really just wanted to snog _her_!

"So what's first?" he asked

"Where to touch." She smiled then held out her hands "ok, now let me guide you," she instructed and he nodded, "ok first things first, when you go to kiss a femme, make sure you don't rush it, we gals, HATE that, you gotta take it slow, put your hand here." She instructed and rested his hand on her side of her cheek, which she had to admit... was a nice feeling.

"Got it," he smiled nervously

"Ok then, you always wait until she takes the first move, if you do it... you seem to over eager, but if the femme makes certain gestures, it means you can make the first move cause she's to chicken," she grinned

"And what would these gestures be?" he frowned and she sighed then demonstrated how a female would most likely look anywhere but at him, and how she'd let out a faint spark-pulse...which he found thoroughly pleasurable. "What about whilst kissing?" he asked

"Thought that might come up," she sighed then guided his arms around her waist then planted his hands on her lower back, but not too low making him VERY nervous.

"Ummm..." he gulped

"When you kiss a femme, your arms will most likely do this themselves, but remember, too low... like this," and she placed his hand lower making him gulp "and she'll think you're only in it for one thing, now too high, like this" and she placed his hand at the place where a human females bra would clip together. "And she'll think you only wanna be friends," she explained

"And to make her know you like her?"he asked and she placed his hands on her lower back where the V-shape ended

"Right here," she smiled, then let his arms go as she sat down "now... if I remember correctly, you could use some work on the actual kiss," she sighed as his systems heated up

"How are you gonna help me with that?" he asked and she stood up

"Do everything I just told you to do, but act like i'm the bee-otch you got the hots for," she sighed "...and actually... kiss me," she gulped, as she said those words his processor almost froze with shock.

"K-kiss y-you?" he asked and she nodded

"Not a problem is it?" she asked smiling. He'd never really noticed but now he had, she was rather stunning, the green and purple were amazing colours together and matched her fiery attitude perfectly, the way her body was shaped should have really left most mechs jaws on the floor as she walked past, the way her optics glinted with mischief, the way the light shone off her armour making her look like she was a glowing goddess. Those black enchanting lips; always curved into a smile, her confidence with everything she did, her love for other planetary customs and music. Her voice was so calm and serene. He believed that after all the years of not noticing how enchanting the femme was, he was truly stupid. '_How could I have even THOUGHT about Slipstream with this beauty beside me all the time?'_ he questioned himself.

"N-not a p-problem at all" he gulped. She walked closer to him then allowed him to practice on her, she truly didn't mind, he was her best friend... and secret to everyone but her, he was her secret crush. Ever since their early years she'd harboured a crush on the mech that she considered her only friend, which is why she got so angry with him asking her to help him get another femme.

"Good," she smiled "now go on," she encouraged. First, she pulled the 'not looking at you' gesture signalling him to go. He nervously reached his hand up and cupped her chin making her face up to him; he softly had his hand up her cheek as she subconsciously leaned into the contact then bit her lip "now go for it," she gulped and he nodded then leaned down slowly as she reached up, when their lips made contact, her spark almost jumped from her chest... as did his. With every passing second he gained more confidence, his arms, true to what she'd said, had actually found themselves around her waist and pulling her closer, she'd offlined her optics as she reached her arms around his neck. Then he got a bit more confident and ran his glossa across her lip practically begging for entrance, which she allowed since it was just 'practice', after a few moments of playing the Cybertronian version of tonsil hockey they separated, both feeling rather light-headed.

"...Wow," was all Jazz could say as she smiled

"Glad I could help, now go on... I've gotta go somewhere with my parents," she sighed and he nodded

"Lemme just ask you something," he grinned

"Go on"

"...If I come back for more would you blame me?" he smirked as she laughed

"Just go," she grinned and he returned the gesture then ran out. After she'd heard the front-door shut, she leaned back on her bed and sighed dreamily to herself.

As the days went by they both hadn't said a word about the make-out session in her room, as it was supposed to have been practice for the real thing with Slipstream... if Jazz ever got that far. He'd bought one of the tickets to the dance and was so far loving the fact that Psywave was extremely nervous now she knew he'd be there... she didn't know he knew, but he did.

"Jazz?" Psy asked as she got ready

"Whaaaat?" he grinned

"Could you erm... help me please?" she asked and he frowned

"With what?" he asked

"These clips, I can't reach em," she sighed giving up. For the dance the femmes participating had to wear see-through cloth garments that adorned their legs, chest and mouth. Psywave's was a deep purple garment. On her arms were silver clasps and silver bangles adorned her wrist.

"Clips?" he asked and she turned around to show five of the clasps were too far for her to reach. "Got it," he smiled then clipped them together as she gulped feeling his 'breath' so close to her neck.

"Have you talked to Slipstream yet?" she asked and he shook his head

"Nope." he answered

"Oh... she not given you the chance?" she asked dryly and he shrugged, to be truly honest, he didn't want to talk to Slipstream anymore, let alone kiss her, in his optics now... she was revoltingly annoying.

"Psywave, get on stage now! And Jazz, get in the Audience where you belong," the dance instructor shooed him away as Psy laughed whilst being guided to the stage. Jazz sat down next to Psy's father-creator, who was a bright red mech with contrasting icy blue optics. He was quite tall as well, and built like a Cybertronian bulldozer (meaning MASSIVE).

"She's been practicing this for around two months now..." he smiled

"I saw her practicin, she's amazin," Jazz grinned

"Wow, she wouldn't even let me watch," he sighed then smirked at Jazz "you have no idea why she lets you get away with everything do you?" he asked smiling

"Cause she's my best friend?" he guessed

"No Jazz, it's because she-

Shush you two it's starting!" Psy's mother-creator shut them up as Psy appeared on the stage. Then the music started as she gulped seeing Jazz in the crowd.

------------------------

"You looked stunning!" her mother congratulated Psy as she 'blushed'

"Thanks mum," she spoke

"I never knew you could dance like that," her father frowned "but it was amazing nonetheless." He smirked and she smiled then saw Jazz leaning on the door smirking at her.

"I'm just gonna excuse myself," she smiled then walked over to Jazz who grinned at her "what did you think?" she asked hoping for a compliment

"I thought you looked absolutely beautiful," he grinned as she smiled

"Jazz?" she asked

"What?"

"You're not gonna ask Slipstream...are you?" she asked, he could hear a slight plea in the tone and he smiled softly

"Nah, she's left my interest now," he replied "wanna know who's in it now?" he asked and she bit her lip then nodded. He walked up closer to her then captured her lips in a passion-filled kiss, when they broke apart; Jazz smiled down at her "you."

--------------------------------------------------------

"So what actually happened to Psywave?" Spike asked frowning, everyone who had been listening to Jazz's story was equally curious as to what happened to the spunky femme.

"...She was the reason i'm in this war... she was killed, by the Decepticons, she was protecting our un-born sparkling, she was shot in the chest by Starscream... I was pulled away from the fight, when I went back; I couldn't find her... she was gone." He sighed

"You 'ad a kid?" Ironhide asked shocked

"Yeah... but she was never sparked," he spoke sadly, "you know what, i'm just gonna go out for a drive... i'll see you guys later," he sighed then transformed and sped out of the base and into the night before anyone could say anything else.

Jazz had drove to the lake not far from the ARK to think about things, and how his life would have been if they hadn't of been taken away from him.

"Psywave... if you are still out there... come back," he pleaded to the glittering stars above him.

**There, a little one-shot that I find the end to be rather upsetting... and I know, it probably won't make any sense at all, since it's a 'free myself from Writers Block' story... so yeah... R&R PLEASE!!! Jus tell me wha'chu think ;-)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song that inspired me:

Robson and Jerome's: What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleh.... I didn't like the outcome of the first draft... so I finally changed it, guys if you want these as a series, you gotta vote on who you want next! **

**Candidates are at the bottom!**

Chapter 2

"_Did you see him?" the whispers continued as Jazz made his way through the Autobot academy, he knew he was small... but c'mon did they all HAVE to whisper?! _

"_For fraggin primus sake, take a damn picture!" Jazz yelled, and the whispering ceased almost immediately. _

_Since that day outside of his and Psywaves home... he'd changed. His demeanour had gone from happy and cheerful... to spiteful and nasty, he just wasn't the same... and everyone had noticed. _

"_Jazz!" a familiar voice yelled as the small black and white bot walked through the crowds. Jazz stopped after the second call and looked behind him to see his new friend, Prowl. He'd met the logic-thinking mech during self defence classes; they'd been paired up as sparring partners... the fight was an all-out draw. _

"'_Sup, Prowler?" Jazz asked as the mech glared at him, Jazz held his hands up and smiled slightly "sorry... Prowl." He sighed_

"_I heard your little outburst Jazz... you shouldn't let them get to you," he shrugged as he looked down at the younger mech. _

"_It just does my head in. Why does it have to be about me?" Jazz asked, his voice hinting that he was truly dis-heartened about the entire thing. _

"_I don't know... they're probably just jealous since you can perform tricks and moves that only the most skilled fighters can accomplish." Prowl chuckled as Jazz smiled slightly "but it could also have something to do with the fact that you keep to yourself most of the time." He sighed _

"_Can you blame me though?" Jazz looked up at the larger mech pleadingly _

"_I don't know... you never told me what happened to make you like this," Prowl responded simply "when I asked, you went all quiet and refused to speak to me all day." _

"_... 'Ma girl was killed by the 'fraggin cons." He mumbled as Prowl blinked "look, I 'don wan'cha pity or 'ya sympathy... i just want my femme back..." he sighed_

"_Jazz..." Prowl sighed_

"_She was carryin, Prowl... a lil fem..." he then leaned against the wall and slid down it, to sit crouched down. Prowl was literally speechless _

"_....So... that's why you're...here?" Prowl asked as Jazz nodded slightly "Primus Jazz... she was actually carrying?" he asked and got the same nod "her parents agreed?" he asked as Jazz laughed lightly _

"_Yeah... they loved me like I was their own... damn well could'a been too... I was round there more than I was at home, they just stopped talking to me after it happened... and I'm gonna get that slagger back who did it too..." Jazz growled, his optics flashing red; hidden beneath his visor. _

"_Revenge will always come back on your Jazz... remember that." Prowl sighed as the mech looked up at him _

"_That slaggin jet killed my girl an my unborn girl... revenge is abso-fraggin-lutely justified" he snarled _

"_Jazz... I'm sure you're creators named you Jazz for a reason right?" Prowl asked as Jazz cocked his head in confusion "you weren't always like this, right?"_

"_True..." Jazz sighed_

"_Well why be like this now then? I doubt she would want you to act like this... she'd probably kick your aft just for thinking about acting like this" Prowl smiled as Jazz chuckled_

"_Yer right" Jazz smiled and stood up properly _

"_I know I am," Prowl winked then got out a clipboard "now could you just... put that in writing for me?" he grinned as Jazz stuck his glossa out at him _

"_Only if ya can catch me, Prowler" Jazz laughed then ran off with the tactician trainee close behind. _

----------------

Jazz smiled slightly as he felt the wind blow over his armour, it felt good to think about things once in a while.

"You ok, Jazz?" the voice made him jump but he knew who it was, Prowl must have followed him.

"I'm fine Prowler... jus thinkin," Jazz sighed, Prowl let the nick-name slide this time, as he'd heard Jazz tell the story that had haunted him since it had occurred.

"Yeeah, I think I realised that," Prowl chuckled and sat down next to him.

"You think she's still out there?" Jazz asked, looking up into the now darkened sky. Personally... Prowl knew that it was impossible, but it didn't hurt to smile for the poor mech.

"... Probably, Jazz... you can never tell these things, as you said, she'd been shot... nobody knows what happened after that, as you were dragged away." Prowl shrugged as Jazz nodded and smiled

"She's out there... I know it." Jazz mumbled as Prowl put a hand on the black and white Porsche's shoulder

"And I'm sure that wherever she is... she's proud of ya... squirt." Prowl smirked as Jazz punched him in the arm

"Shut it lurch."

---------------

**Candidates for series: **

**Wheeljack**

**Ratchet **

**Bluestreak **

**Prowl **

**Sunstreaker/Sideswipe**

**Can u think of anymore? Tell me your suggestions and I'll see what I can do! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Jazz!?" Psy yelled as she ran through the house looking for the black and white mech _

"_Yeessss?" the smooth voice of the mech she'd been looking for asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind making her squeak slightly. _

"_Don't do that!" she yelped as he chuckled down her audio, making her visibly shudder... "Do that all you want," she smirked as he kissed her neck "mmm, that to," she purred then she shook her head, clearing her now fuzzy processor._

"_What's wrong?" he asked suddenly concerned at her odd behaviour _(cause refusing him is **SO**odd XD)

"_Do you like kids?" she asked as he raised and optic ridge and nodded _

"_Sure I do, they're cute little buggars" he smiled as she grinned and hugged him _

"_Good!" she grinned_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm carrying!" she grinned, and then there was a loud thud as Jazz abruptly fainted. _

_-_

"_WHAT?!" Starspinner squealed as she glomped Jazz "Sparklings yay!" she squealed as she locked the poor mech in a death grip that even he couldn't get out of. Starspinner was Psywaves mother-creator, her father then clapped his hand against Jazz's back _

"_Congratulations Jazz 'ma boy," Richter grinned _

"_Umm, thanks," Jazz wheezed, his breath knocked out of him once by the death grip, and then twice by that smack. _

"_Mum let him go!" Psywave laughed and pried her mum from her mate as Jazz wobbled slightly _

"_Sorry," Starspinner replied sheepishly as Jazz smiled slightly "now... shall we have a party now or later?!" she jumped up and down on the spot clapping like ecstatically as both father daughter and mate stared at her with a single blink. _

---------

"Is that all of it?" Megaton questioned curiously as he strode into the dimly lit room of Soundwaves' office.

"Affirmative," Soundwave responded in a monotone

"Can we use any of it?" Megatron asked, looking at the dark purple form on the table in front of them

"Affirmative," came the repeated answer

"Keeping her alive was a good idea then?" Megatron asked

"If you ask me it was a waste of time, all of this information is about that little squirt... nothing important!" Starscream hissed as Megatron rolled his optics

"Think about it you annoying little pest, he's not just the third in command of the ARK, he's also the little pit-spawn that foils all our plans before they're even made!" Megatron growled, remembering back to the time that Jazz had sabotaged a large batch of newly made nuclear missiles created by Shockwave, "we could use all of this to crush him!" Megatron laughed darkly

"...Why we can't just attack their base is beyond me," Starscream mumbled then walked off (seriously... if he ruled the cons, the Autobots'd be dead by now -.-')

"Suggestion: send video of torture to the ARK" Soundwave spoke up, going through their records to find an entire week of torture.

"Hmmm, excellent idea, Soundwave" Megatron's face twisted into a sickening smirk as Soundwave compressed the files and sent them to the Autobot Base. "And the sparkling," Megatron gave another sick smile as Soundwave faltered, having his cassettes... he knew what a child meant to someone, what Megatron had done to that sparkling...was unforgivable. Soundwave then nodded and compressed those files and sent them.

-------------

"Prime!" Blaster yelled loudly, attracting the Autobot Commanders attention as he passed

"What is it, Blaster?" Optimus asked frowning

"We have an incoming message from the Cons," Blaster replied obviously bewildered about what it could be

"... Play it," Optimus instructed as Blaster nodded and opened the file

"It's a zip file sir... they're sending us files," Blaster frowned and opened the first message as instructed

"_Optimus Prime, at a request, bring you third in command to see these masterpieces... I'm sure he'll enjoy them." _Megatron's voice snickered through the speakers then cut off as Prime narrowed his optics

"Should I call Jazz before continuing?" Blaster asked as Optimus shook his head

"No, Blaster. Continue" Optimus instructed as Blaster nodded and opened the first file.

"_Is she functioning?" _Megatron's voice was heard as Soundwave came into view

"_Affirmative, subjects core programs functioning at 80 percent capacity, optic sensors: negative. Voice modulator: affirmative. Movements: negative. Restraining: unnecessary. Subject cannot move or see. Suggestion: turn off Audio receptors." _Soundwave's monotonous voice followed his entrance

"_Why?" _Megatron questioned cautiously

"_Pain: positive"_was Soundwaves only reply as Megatron nodded and switched them off. And so the video file continued as Optimus and Blaster turned it off after a few minutes, unable to watch anymore.

"... Who was that femme?" Blaster gulped down his breakfast as Optimus faltered

"The reason Jazz is an Autobot..." was Optimus's only response as Blaster looked back at the files and found one at the bottom labelled 'special surprise'.

"Sir?" Blaster asked as Optimus nodded in response

"Play it," Optimus replied as Blaster nodded and braced himself for whatever was on the file. Both mechs covered their audio receptors as a loud pained screeching noise was heard "Blaster turn it off!" Optimus yelled as Blaster did just that.

"Optimus.... they... were... was that a sparkling?" Blaster gulped as Optimus's optics showed despair and sadness.

"...Yes." Optimus gulped as Blaster curled his fists into a ball "make sure Jazz doesn't see these, put a lock on them, no doubt the sparkling is no longer alive, the femme... maybe." Optimus sighed as Blaster put a lock on the files and sent out a tracker for any femme energy signatures.

**Unlike last time... this won't be the last chapter... there's still a bit more to squeeze in... Like are both mother and child still alive? Will Jazz see those files? What DID Mega-dork do to that sparkling?**

**And most importantly: who will be my next target? Keep those votes coming in people!  
1 for All  
3 for The Twins  
2 for Blue**

**THE TWINS ARE WINNING SO FAR!!! -Flails-**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pain... pain was all she knew now... all her joints were practically severed, all she could do was voice her opinions and they just beat her for that... the only precious thing she had... was Requiem, and she'd been taken away from her too.

"_Hey!" a voice yelled as she sighed and turned on her optics, the normal dimly lit walls greeted her sight yet again. _

"_What do you want this time 'Con?" she spat _

"_Hey you underestimate me, not to mention insult me." The young voice chuckled as the cell door opened and footsteps made their way over to her uncomfortable bed. Her optics focused in on the face that hovered above hers_

"_...J-Jazzy?" she asked as his visor glinted and that friendly smile etched its way across his face_

"_Tis me babe," he smiled_

"_How'd you get past the guards?" she asked, her voice hoarse from the screaming _

"_One'a my talents." He winked, and then his face became serious "Psy, I'm so sorry for leaving you..." he sighed dejectedly "please forgive me" he spoke softly _

"_I do..." she smiled then blinked as the image faded "Jazz?" she asked as he disappeared into nothing "JAZZ?!" she cried...._

Her optics turned on quickly as a flash of pain shot through her body from her spark, it was just a dream.... Jazz wasn't coming back for her; not this time... she didn't even know if he was alive anymore.

"You screaming again?" a bored voice asked as she growled "asking for your precious 'Jazz'?" he snickered

"What's it to you?" she spat looking at the mucky ceiling

"Nothing..." he smirked "he ain't comin for you, if that's what you're hopin for, probably glad to be rid of you" the Con snarled as another jolt of pain shot through her body, the jolts were getting worse and worse, as warnings flashed across her vision of imminent stasis lock

"S-shut up," she growled

"What was that, femme?" the con snarled rising to his feet

"I SAID SHUT UP!" she screamed then all she knew was darkness, as the Con had been her previous tormenter... the large mech had the ability to produce large amounts of electricity and shoot it at someone... he did just that and knocked her out completely.

---------

"Think she's progressing, Lord Megatron?" Skywarp asked as he watched the silver femme glide around the training room, attacking any target that popped out at her.

"Of course, after taking that animal form, her flying has gotten remarkable," Megatron smirked, also watching the femme... but a different way; his look had a more predatory glint about it, a more lustful smirk on his face.

"She has been training for a first mission... she's very excited about having one," Skywarp commented, he rather liked the femme; she looked up to him and told him everything... even her odd crush on Thundercracker when she was younger was explained to him.

"Then maybe it's time we should give her one," Megatron responded, that cruel sick smirk –normally reserved for his more... unimaginable plans- appeared on his face as Skywarp raised an optic ridge.

The silver femme then transformed in mid-air and landed with a graceful front flip, her long winged arms spread out as she glided to the floor.

"How'd I do, Skywarp?" she asked smiling

"You-

-you did excellent my dear" Megatron cut in as she blinked then smiled at him and bowed her head respectfully, Skywarp silently cursed at Megatron for interrupting him.

"Thank you, Lord Megatron." She spoke. Her voice was that of soft tones, one that an Autobot femme might have... the kind that could easily sooth a sparkling to sleep.... and make any mech shudder, even Megatron had to suppress the urge to involuntarily shudder.

The femme in front of them was a gorgeous shimmering silver colour. The armour covering her body was filled with small indents and marks, making the femme look as if she had feathers. On her arms were long elegant metal wings that could cut through the hardest of human metals. Her legs were long and adorned long sharp talons on her feet and ankles. Her hands were slender and clawed. Her chest was average in size but the feathered look made it look bigger than it actually was (frills do that too!). Her face was curved like a professional sculptor had just created a masterpiece; her lips were an electric blue colour, which fit her icy blue visor perfectly. Her helm held two small 'horns' almost exactly like Jazz's.

"Requiem, it has come to my attention that the Autobot's have some sort plans... I need someone to get in and out with all the information about those plans. Think you can do it?" Megatron asked smoothly as her smile widened

"Yes sir!" she beamed as Skywarp smiled slightly.

"Good. Be in the briefing room in ten minutes, you leave in an hour." He instructed then left. As soon as the door closed completely, Requiem turned to Skywarp and glomped him

"Hey-hey!" he laughed as she released him from the death grip "act like a Con!" he instructed as she nodded and tried to stop smiling... but just failed horribly, thus making the seeker laugh more. "Go on squirt; go get your first mission." He winked as she hugged him then run off through the large doors.

Skywarp then made his way down to the dungeons and relieved the guard of his duties, as it was his watch.

"How come she's offline?" Skywarp asked frowning

"The mouthy auto-whore started givin me slag so I shut her up," the guard hissed then walked out.

"...T-that's what he thinks..." Psywaves hoarse voice spoke up as Skywarp turned to face her.

"He shouldn't of done that," Skywarp made a 'tut' noise "you've been cleared of torture now," he sighed and sat down

"And now I'm just left to rot, is that it?" she asked sadly

"I guess so," Skywarp shrugged

"...How is she?" Psy asked as Skywarp smiled slightly

"She's progressing amazingly, and if I remember correctly... she definitely has both her mother and fathers random attitudes." He chuckled then yawned

"Skywarp... I know you were never truly like your friends... so... thank you, for looking out for my little girl," she spoke softly as Skywarp smiled

"You're welcome. Do you want to hear the latest gossip?" Skywarp asked grinning as she laughed a little and nodded slightly.

"Yes please" she smiled

"Megatron has sent a load of videos to the Autobot's... proving that you're alive," he smirked as her optics widened "that's right Psywave, they know you're alive down here," he spoke

"...What about..." she started then stopped

"I don't know..." Warp frowned

"Why can't you just let me go?" she asked weakly

"I would if I could, Psy... I convinced Megatron to let Requiem out on a mission, hopefully she is captured," Sky sighed

"Why?" Psy asked confused

"She's a naturally born Autobot... there ain't a Con-like thought running through her processors... all she wants to do is have fun... the Autobot's aren't as dumb as they look they will realize who's daughter she is," Skywarp smiled slightly then sighed "if she doesn't... Megatron's been watching her; I don't know what that sicko is thinkin of doing... but it can't be good." He grumbled the last bit.

"What does she know about me?" Psywave asked curiously

"She knows we have a prisoner... but not who... Megatron had Shockwave delete you from her memory banks; he failed to delete memories of her father though." Skywarp smiled

"She never had any," Psy frowned

"She had some of his voice; apparently sparklings can hear even when they aren't sparked." He chuckled as she smiled

"I hope you're right, Skywarp... I can't last much longer down here... I'm getting warnings about stasis locks... and things like that... it won't be long now before I go offline," she sighed as he gulped

"... We can't let that happen now can we," he smiled lightly then unlocked the door and walked over to her, there were no cameras in the room because of well... Con's didn't like to be watched when torturing prisoners on their own.

"What are you going to do?" Psywave asked a bit of fear in her voice. Skywarp then unlatched her chest armour as she looked up at him in fear, but he smiled... not a sick smile either, an actual smile

"Relax," he instructed, and she did. He took out a small box from subspace and began fixing some of the wiring around her chest, so it wouldn't cause any trouble. Many of the wires in her chest were melted; things were a mess... wires frayed... it was a shock that she was still functioning. "You are a fighter you aren't ya?" he chuckled as she smiled slightly and nodded

"I do my best," she replied softly as he re-latched her chest armour. She then blinked... the pain was gone... all that pain she was suffering from all that time... was gone. "What did you do?" she asked shocked

"I fixed the mess in your chest," he winked then walked out of the cell "don't tell anyone that i can fix things," he smiled

"Of course," She smiled gratefully... but there was still one issue... "Hey 'Warp?" she asked as he looked at her

"Hmm?"

"Can you fix whatever stopping me from moving?" she asked as he smirked.

**I've gotten fond of Skywarp XD so he's the nice one of the Cons now! –flails- **

**The votes are still the same people!! (u CAN vote for the Cons too ya know ;)) **

**1 for all  
3 for the Twins  
2 for Bluestreak**

KEEP VOTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_Your mission is to successfully get in and out of the Autobot base with the plans."_ Requiem replayed that message over and over as she expertly flew through the mountainous region, she had to be quick with this, and her alt mode really did stick out in a crowd, she was a silver Phoenix.

She flew upwards in a vertical climb, and then flipped over and dove downwards, when she neared the ground, she transformed and flipped over so her feet were pointed to the ground and landed perfectly. She then quickly dodged any cameras by quickly firing a simple metal feather at the cords that activated said cameras, knocking them offline completely.

--Meanwhile--

"Optimus!" Red Alert yelped as he fumbled around his office to get to the door. He then ran down the halls like a mad-mech on a mission screaming for Optimus. (lol, just picture it XD)

"What is it Red-Alert" Optimus asked when the Security mech finally made it to Optimus's office.

"All the Cameras in sections A through F are offline!" he exclaimed as Optimus winced at the loud outburst.

"Can you determine the source of the power cut?" Optimus asked as the door opened and Tracks ran in with a single feather in his hand "Tracks?" Optimus frowned

"Sorry to interrupt sir, I did knock, you mustn't of heard me... but I found this stuck to the wall... it severed the main power lines that link up to the cameras... it was in the entrance hall camera." Tracks frowned

"...We have an intruder," Optimus spoke as both mechs nodded and ran off to sound the alarms.

Meanwhile, Requiem had already made it down to Teletraan 1 and was swiftly downloading all the information required... as Teletraan thought she was an Autobot.

"Who're you?" a voice asked making her jump. She turned around quickly and blinked at the visored black and white mech

"Who are you?" Requiem asked as Jazz blinked looking for a faction symbol, but he couldn't find one.

"My names Jazz," Jazz frowned as Tracks and Red Alert ran in

"That's the intruder!" Red pointed as Jazz looked at them both

"...But she's just a younglin..." Jazz mumbled as she glared at him

"Do I know you?" she asked, hiding whatever she'd downloaded very well. Before Jazz could respond, Optimus ran in, having being comm'd by Red-alert. Once he looked at the small silver femme he immediately blanked and checked his optical sensors and memory banks, the sparkling he saw in that video... even with an alt mode... it was easy to tell... the small sparkling was alive... present and accounted for.

"Optimus?" Jazz asked frowning

"Tracks, Red Alert, detain her and take her to the brig." Optimus instructed

/_But do NOT harm her/_ he instructed them both through comm. They nodded in response and walked towards her

"Think again Autobot's," Requiem smirked then transformed and flew out the room as all four mechs watched in shock

"She's a bird!" Tracks yelped

"Don't let her get away!" Optimus yelled as Jazz Tracks and Red Alert followed her. Optimus then sent a comm, all through the base telling the mechs to watch out for her and to catch her without harming her.

"Hey!" Jazz yelled as the bird stopped and transformed, almost at the exit

"What?" she asked

"...You're caught." A voice purred as she was lifted off the ground by an invisible pair of arms. Her wings were unable to move as was she... then the attacker became visible as Jazz smiled.

"Thanks, Mirage" he smiled

"You're welcome Jazz," Mirage nodded then took Requiem down to the brig as instructed.

----

"How could I have been so stupid just standing there!?" she ranted as she paced back and forth in her cell

"Who are you?" a voice spoke up, making her jump and squeak. She turned to face the large Autobot Commander and shrunk down a little.

"M-My name is Requiem... " She mumbled as he nodded then opened the cell door and walked in, she instinctively backed up, hearing stories about what Autobot's do to prisoners well... scared her. "W-what are you going to do?" she gulped as he put his hands up to show no threat

"Nothing, I just want to talk." He spoke softly as she stayed in place "please, sit down," he motioned to the seat across from him as he sat down. She quickly sat down without taking her optics off of him.

"You're not going to kill me?" she asked

"Now why would I do that?" he asked, optics widened

"The Cons said-

-The Cons make up stories to fool younglings into joining their cause. You my dear... are a born Autobot." He explained "that is why Teletraan 1 did not alert anyone when you hacked into it... if a Deception did that... the thing would go nuts." He winked as she blinked

"But I was raised as a con." She replied softly

"But you look and sound like an Autobot... and actually look like an Autobot in particular... you look like my third in command...you look like Jazz," he spoke as she frowned

"But... how?" she asked confused

"My dear, do you remember being in pain... as a sparkling... do you remember a Con called Soundwave penetrating your mind?" he asked as she turned her head to the side, with a thoughtful expression on her young face.

"Kinda..." she mumbled then clicked and nodded "yes... he said it wouldn't hurt... but it did... he erased something... but I don't know what," she sighed as he stood up

"Come with me young one" he instructed and led her through the Autobot base and to Ratchet who was waiting with all the tools needed

"...What's going on?" she asked fearfully

"You sure it's her Optimus?" Ratchet asked as the Autobot Commander nodded

"No mistaking it..." then he turned to the feathered femme and smiled "would you please sit down?" he asked as she looked doubtful

"We won't hurt you, we're just going to bring back those memories," Ratchet explained as she nodded then sat down. Ratchet gently pushed her so she was lying back down on the comfortable examination berth then took out a needle and pushed it into one of the cables in her neck. "Now this is just to make sure that you don't feel any pain in this procedure; just a mild sedative, it can be painful so I'm making sure that it won't be," he smiled as she nodded slightly, feeling her systems shut down she let herself fall unconscious as he continued.

"Is she ok?" Optimus asked

"She'll be fine. How can you be sure that she's his daughter Optimus?" Ratchet asked as he carefully removed her helm, showing the intricate mass of cables, chips and glowing lights.

"I never forget a face Ratchet... this femme was the little sparkling on that video... she's just older..." Optimus sighed; he thought the sparkling would have been offline... that Megatron would have killed her. As Ratchet worked with her memory core Optimus studied the young femme before him, she was around Bluestreaks age...

'_How long ago was that video made?!'_ Optimus thought to himself as he watched the expert medic work.

"There they are," Ratchets voice shook Optimus out of his thoughts "they were never deleted... just hidden away" Ratchet chuckled then accessed the cerebral cortex and brought back the hidden memories.

"Is that it?" Optimus asked quietly so he didn't make Ratchet jump

"Yup" Ratchet answered then put her helm back in place and made a complete scan of her body "she's in full working condition, complete with memories, weapons and an ability to create fire." Ratchet smirked

"What is her Alternate Mode, Ratchet?" Optimus asked curiously

"She's what the humans call a Phoenix, the mythical bird of fire... said to burst into flames at the time of death... then be reborn in the ashes." Ratchet explained as Optimus smiled beneath his facemask "they were also said to be amazing in flight," he commented as he inspected the large wings.

"Can't wait to see it," Optimus smiled "alert me when she wakes" he instructed as Ratchet nodded, Optimus walked out.

"Let's see those optics of yours then," Ratchet spoke softly and unclipped Requiems' visor and smiled "blue... just as I thought." He mumbled. The door to the med-bay opened making Ratchet turn around to see a blank faced datsun in the doorway "Bluestreak, what's wrong?" Ratchet asked, turning to face the young gunner completely. Bluestreak – realizing that he was being talked to – shook his head and smiled at Ratchet

"My gun stopped working," he smiled sheepishly then pointed to his left shoulder "this one," he finished quickly

"Ok sit down and I'll have a look at it," Ratchet spoke, motioning to the table next to Requiem. Bluestreak sat down quickly and looked up at Ratchet

"Who's she?" he asked curiously

"Her name is Requiem, I'm not sure about it but Optimus seems convinced that she's Jazz's daughter." Ratchet sighed as he fixed the young bots gun

"...She's pretty," Blue smiled as Ratchet chuckled

"She also came from the Cons," Ratchet smirked as Blues face turned blank as he looked at the young femme beside him.

"But I'm no Con," she spoke as her optics came online, making both mechs jump. She sat up and looked at them both "....where is my mother?" she growled

"Cons." Both mechs quickly spoke, even though they didn't know, they made an assumption that would save their afts and quickly voiced it.

"Thank you." She nodded her head at Ratchet then stood up and flexed her wings "it's payback time." She mumbled and transformed

/_OPTIMUS SHE'S AWAKE!!!/_ Ratchet yelled through the comm system

/_why the yelling?/_ Optimus asked curiously

/_she's about to go slag up the cons!/_ Ratch replied as Requiem opened her wings and took off down the halls... and straight out the base into the sky.

/_Jazz knows... he got past the lock on the videos... he's gone too/_ Blaster cut into the conversation

"....They are in some SERIOUS slag this time," Ratchet smirked as he cleaned all the tools he used to work with her memory banks.

----

The large silver bird flew back towards the Decepticon base then transformed as she always did... mid air with a flip.

"Ahhh Requiem, how'd it gooooo?" Starscream asked smirking

"Hmmm, let me see," she purred slightly then her normal smiling face turned nasty as Starscream frowned "why don't we ask my MOTHER!" she yelled and fired as many metal feathers as she could at the mech as he scat to tell Megatron.

"Requiem!" Skywarp yelled as he pulled her into a closet

"What do you want?" she hissed, she wouldn't hurt him... and he knew it.

"Your mother is in the brig, she's able to walk and transform... get outta here chick," he winked as she hugged him

"Thanks 'Warp," she spoke then ran out towards the brig.

---

"Megatron!" Starscream yelled as he ran into the main room, Megatron frowned and turned to look at the panting seeker

"What is it this time, Starscream?" Megatron hissed

"...Requiem....she's....she..." he panted, out of breath from running so fast.

"SPIT IT OUT!" Megatron roared

"She knows," Jazz walked into the room with a shit-eatin grin on his face "astalavista, mother-fuckers!" he yelled and tossed a bomb into the room and ran, closing the door and putting a large bar through the door handles "FIRE IN THE HOLE!!" he yelled as the bomb went off, knocking all mechs inside, temporarily offline. "Suckers" He mumbled then walked off, doing the same with every other room in the base. Finally, he was at the corridor that led to the brig... and at the end of that corridor, was a mech... But this mech was offline... with a metal feather lodged straight into his spark. Jazz walked towards the mech and narrowed his optics at the flashing optics... so he brought his foot right down on the feather, killing the mech completely. He then ran on, running down the stairs and straight into the brig where he saw Requiem helping Psywave out of the cell

"C'mon mum... you've been here long enough." Requiem spoke softly

"I whole heartedly agree," Jazz spoke as Psywave looked up quickly

"...Jazz," she breathed as Requiem looked at him

"You took your damn time didn't you?" Psywave hissed as Requiem helped her, Jazz smiled sheepishly and ran over to Psywaves other side

"Nice to see you too babes," Jazz smiled as she looked up at him and smiled slightly, they both realized that now wasn't the time for a happy reunion...

"Ew, gross!" Requiem exclaimed as Psywave chuckled

"You got this too come yet sweetie," Psy grinned as her daughters face scrunched up in disgust

"Ew!!!!" she replied as Jazz chuckled

"Perfect attitude," Jazz winked as they made their way outside. Once outside Requiem transformed into her phoenix mode as Psy watched

"...oooh I like it," she smiled as Requiem shuffled her metal feathers and nodded her head

"Can you transform?" Jazz asked as Psywave smirked and transformed into her old purple stallion mode. "...damn I missed that" he purred

"Let's get outta here!" Requiem opened her wings and with one flap of her wings, she disappeared into the clouds

"I hear that!" Psywave replied and took off running as Jazz looked back at the base and pressed a small button on a remote

"Right behind you," he then transformed and burned rubber, as the Cons base... imploded.

----

As Requiem flew, she heard the explosion of the con base and spun around, optics wide as she watched the base explode

"...Skywarp..." she mumbled

/_Skywarp?!/_ She comm'd him

/_I'm alive... just get out of the area.../_ was the hoarse response as the connection was terminated. She nodded to herself and flew off.

-------------------------------------------

As soon as Jazz returned to the base, he saw Optimus, at the front of the base... tapping his foot with his arms crossed

"....Oooh I'm slagged," he sighed then felt something nudge his door, he looked then smiled, Psywave was nudging him with her head. (Horse head)

"Jazz," Optimus frowned as Jazz transformed

"I know I know... I didn't follow protocol, I didn't follow the rules and I didn't-

-congratulations" Optimus cut in, putting his hand up to silence the saboteur as Jazz frowned "you destroyed the Decepticon base and most of the Decepticons inside..." he explained then turned to Psywave... who backed up slightly and transformed. "I see you also rescued...umm..." he then realised he never learned her name

"Psywave...sir," she mumbled as Jazz took her hand

"Not to seem dis-respectful sir... but I'm gonna take Psy to Ratch..." Jazz explained as Optimus nodded

"Go ahead, I can tell she needs it." Optimus smiled then watched as Jazz helped his femme into the _ARK_

What happened next... caught him completely off guard. Requiem landed in front of him... but with a passenger.

"Care to explain?" Optimus asked curiously, not as an order... as she wasn't technically one of his soldiers.

"I couldn't leave him to die... he was always there for me," she sighed as she carried the fallen black and purple seeker

"Skywarp... looked after you?" Optimus questioned... astounded by just the _Idea_ of it!

"He kept me safe." She mumbled as she looked down at him "that building collapsed right after I got him outta there..." she explained softly as Optimus smiled slightly... she was an Autobot.

"Take him to Ratchet... if you get lost... ask anyone, they'll show you the way," he smiled as she grinned and nodded

"Thank you, Sir," she spoke gratefully then took the injured seeker inside.

On her way in, she did actually get pretty damn lost...

"Ummm... why are you carrying a Decepticon?" a young voice asked making Requiem jump and turn around, it was the young bot from the med-bay!

"Can you tell me the way to the med-bay...? Optimus Prime told me to take Skywarp there..." she sighed, Skywarp was getting considerably heavier the longer she carried him.

"Y-yeah, come with me," Bluestreak smiled slightly then showed her the way. "I'm Bluestreak... by the way," he stated, as she smiled

"Requiem," she responded

"I-I know, Ratchet told me your name while you were unconscious" he grinned sheepishly as she nodded in response "well... here we are." Blue motioned to the large orange-ish doors of the med-bay.

"Thank you, Bluestreak," she purred then carried the unconscious flier inside... Blue sighed stupidly to himself.

Once inside, she noticed Psywave, Jazz and Ratchet staring at her with mixed looks of confusion, bafflement... and complete shock.

"...why is there a Con in your arms?" Psywave asked frowning

"Why is there a Con in my med-bay" Ratchet asked

"Why are you carrying a Con?" Jazz asked as she gave all three the driest look she could muster then placed the seeker on a spare bed

"Optimus Prime told me to bring Skywarp here..." she explained, happy to get rid of the weight.

"Optimus did?" Ratchet asked frowning then he comm'd the Autobot commander just to make sure then chuckled. "Femme... you got some serious guts." Ratchet smiled as she caught Jazz's stare

"...What?" she asked him as he smirked

"...How'd you get him out?" Jazz asked

"Flew in after the explosion... I'm good at flying." She shrugged then sat down next to Skywarp's bed.

"Do you... '_Like'_ him?" Psywave frowned as Requiem raised an optic ridge "as in LIKE-like?" she asked

"No, he's more like a dad," she shrugged as Jazz sighed "wasn't meant as an insult...dad," she sighed as Jazz smiled "he was just always there when I grew up," she smiled slightly as Jazz walked over to her and knelt down slightly.

"You know... I've never actually met you before now have I?" he asked as Requiem smiled slightly

"I guess not," she replied softly as his visor glinted

"Well, my promise to you will always stand" he smiled and hugged her, her optics widened slightly from under her visor, but they closed as she hugged back.

"What promise?" she asked quietly

"Your dad promised that he'd always be there for us both... to keep us safe as long as it was in his power to... he made that promise to me the day before the... incident." Psywave explained as Jazz let go of Requiem

"And now I have time to make up for the time I lost..." Jazz smiled as Ratchet started to work on Skywarp.

"Jazz?" Psywave asked as Jazz turned to face her

"Whaat?" he asked as she motioned for him to come closer, he did, then she pulled him a LOT closer so her mouth was at his audio

"I haven't been kissed in a very long time..." she hissed as he grinned sheepishly then turned to face her

"Your wish is my command," he purred and captured her lips as Requiem got up and left

"Adults." She mumbled as the door closed.

"You must be Requiem," a voice chuckled making the silver femme jump. Her feathers instinctively sharpened as she spun round to face the one responsible. He was a tall mech... A candy apple red mech... oh primus it was Sideswipe

"Umm... and you are?" Requiem frowned as her feathers softened down.

"The names Sideswipe," Sides smiled and pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled

"You know... I've been waiting for ages to meet you," he smiled as she blinked "my brother and I were friends with Jazz and your mum back in school..." he chuckled at her bewildered look.

"Oh... umm, hi" she smiled

"I heard you got lost earlier," he spoke with a teasing voice as she huffed

"Who told you?" she asked as he laughed

"Blue... he's a good kid but he runs at the mouth a bit," Sideswipe chuckled as she gave him the driest look she could muster up. "Would you like a tour... so you don't end up on the other side of the base again when you need the Med-bay," he smirked as she smiled slightly and nodded

"Yes please," she replied as he walked to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders

"C'mon then, first stop, the lounge!" he pointed with his other hand as she laughed and walked with him.

----

Once they reached the large doors of the lounge Requiem started having second thoughts.

"You know... I'm just gonna go... that way," Requiem smiled nervously and turned around and went to walk away but Sideswipe ran around her and pushed her backwards

"No ya don't... you're going in!" he grinned as she pouted and took a deep breath then turned around and let him push her through the doors... to which everyone inside just stared at her. "Everyone, meet Requiem!" he grinned as a few of them waved, including the young Datsun who smiled at her as well. "Jazz's daughter," Sideswipe added and then there was chaos, Prowl jumped up as did Blaster then walked over to Sideswipe

"Did you just say what I think you did?" Prowl asked

"Is she really Jazz's kid?" Blaster asked as Requiem backed away slightly

"But how?!" Prowl exclaimed as Sideswipe sweat-dropped, neither of them was letting him get a word in

"Where'd you find her!?" Blaster asked

"SHUT UP!" Requiem yelled shocking them "I AM his daughter, my mother and father is in the med-bay being gross, and I was with the Cons being brainwashed," she rolled her optics as all the mechs in the room just stared at her... "What...? It's been a long day!" she sulked

/_hey squirt... your friend is awake/_ Jazz comm'd her as she frowned at the nickname but then smiled as she realised who was awake.

"...Wow there's a whole expression madness going on there," Sunstreaker chuckled as he walked over.

"Gotta go!" she hurried then ran off, using her memory to get back to the med-bay without any problems, while the mechs just shrugged and carried on with what they were doing... except for Blaster and Prowl who followed her.

Requiem burst into the med-bay as Skywarp was backed against the wall, staring at all Autobot's present until his optics locked on Requiem as he shot her a disapproving look

"...I told you to leave me," he sighed as she grinned and glomped him.

"Shut up, I saved your life," she mumbled as he chuckled and stood up properly as she backed away.

Jazz watched with narrowed optics focused solely on Skywarp, waiting for his next move

"... What happened to the Cons?" Skywarp asked

"Not many got out alive... Megatron escaped as did TC, Soundwave and Starscream, I don't know about anyone else." Requiem sighed as Skywarp nodded

"Thanks for the help Autobot... I guess I'll be going then," he chuckled and walked to the door

"Now hold on one second," Ratchet hissed and dragged the seeker back to the medical bed and made him sit "I'm not done with you yet," he waved his wrench in front of Skywarp as the poor mech shrunk back. At that moment Prowl and Blaster walked in to view the scene with wide optics

"CON!" Blaster pointed as all occupants of the room jumped, Requiem squeaked as her feathers shot out and stuck into the walls narrowly missing Jazz and Psywave, Ratchets wrench flew somewhere on the other side of the room as Skywarp's teleportation drive kicked in and he ended up hanging from the roof... the only calm ones in the room were Jazz and Psywave... who were... actually not that calm, they were wide-opticed and frozen to the spot, having razor sharp feathers wiz by your head... does that to people.

"Did you HAVE to yell?!" Jazz exclaimed then he looked at the shocked Prowl just staring stupidly at Psywave, who blinked and looked up at Jazz

"Jazz..." Prowl spoke

"Hey Prowler," Jazz grinned and wrapped his arms around Psywave "... you were right.... she's back," Jazz smiled as Prowl chuckled

"As always," he nodded his head

"Prowl, meet Psywave... Psy, meet Prowler... he was the only guy that stood by me in the Autobot academy... after... you know" Jazz mumbled the last bit but Psywave caught it as she smiled at Prowl, who was glaring at Jazz for the nickname.

"Thank you Prowl... it's nice to meet you." She smiled as he nodded his head. She then turned her head to Blaster, who was blinking at the mess he caused.

"And this is Blaster... he's oddly like us," Jazz chuckled as Blaster grinned and held out his hand which she took and shook

"Nice to meet you, Blaster" she grinned... then two blurs ran in and just plain glomped Psywave... one red, one yellow "GAH!" she yelped, flailing as she fell backwards onto the bed... Jazz just backed up quickly as both mechs hugged his femme.

"We missed yoooou!" they yelled as Psywave looked down at their big blue optics as realization shot over her

"...TWINS!" she squealed and hugged back.

"OUT!" Ratchet yelled and pointed to the door

"But..." Sideswipe pouted

"EVERYONE OUT!!" Ratchet yelled again as Blaster walked out quickly, Prowl and the twins... flatly refused to leave. "This room is too crowded for me to check on the actual patients, now if you want me to sedate you THEN kick you out I swear on Primus almighty I WILL!" Ratchet yelled and automatically, the three reluctant mechs scat.

"Can I get some help?" Skywarp asked as he clung to the ceiling.

* * *

**Ok, this one is almost finished... one chapter left here... and it'll be a small one. Like an epilogue. **

**Votes so far are as follows:**

**Twins: 6  
all: 3  
Bluestreak: 3 **

**Maybe I should give this voting thing up now and just write the twins next... it's obvious who everyone loves lol  
Next chapter shall have the inevitable fluff between Requiem and Blue (cause I KNOW you were waiting for it ;-)) **

**Now keep up the voting, this is your last chance now to change the resuuuults XD **

**Oh and you know who you are, you send me another review with a pathetic and pointless insult again, and you WILL be reported yet again, I cannot say your name as its classed as harassment which you will be reported for again, **

**Have a nice Day**

**-Phoenix. **


	6. Chapter 6

re-Defeated stance-....the Twins won -sulks off to hug Blue-  
Blue: -teary optics-  
Twins: BOOYAAAHHH!! –Dances-

Chapter 6

"Ok, this is how its gonna work...we're gonna set you two up" Sideswipe grinned as Bluestreak blinked

"...Why?" Blue asked curiously

"Cause it's obvious you like her!" Sunstreaker smirked as Bluestreaks faceplates heated up slightly

"And it's obvious why!" Sideswipe snickered as Sunstreaker glared at him "not like I was looking!" his tone of voice took on a defending tinge as he looked insulted.

"Uh-huh," Sunstreaker drawled, obviously not believing his brother. "So do you want our help, Blue?" Sunstreaker asked curiously as Bluestreaks face gained a thoughtful look then he smiled

"That would be very helpful guys," Bluestreak grinned as both twins stood up straight and smirked down at the younger bot.

**Step 1: see if she's interested. **

"Ok, first things first... you need to find out if she's interested," Sideswipe smirked as they watched Requiem talking with a few other mechs.

"And how do I do that?" Bluestreak asked curiously as Sunstreaker pushed his brother out the way and leaned down to Bluestreaks height

"Go over there and talk with her, if she acts all coy and flirty... then she likes you!" Sunstreaker grinned then pushed the young gunner forward. Bluestreak walked towards the small group as Tracks noticed him

"Hey Blue," he smiled as Bluestreak smiled and walked closer.

"So... what's going on?" Bluestreak asked as Requiem smiled

"I was just explaining to the guys about how Skywarp's been offered the chance to be an Autobot," she grinned as he smiled slightly

"You seem to be pretty attached to him huh?" Blue chuckled as she frowned

"Well... he's always been there... so... yeah I guess so," she shrugged

/_code red, code red! Get offa that subject Blue!/_ Sideswipe comm'd him as Bluestreak turned to Hound

"So... how was your patrol, Hound?" he asked as Hound smiled

"It was brilliant, I saw a deer!" he grinned as Tracks sighed and ran a hand over his faceplates "what about you... did you beat that record of yours?" he asked as Bluestreak grinned

"Uh-huh... beat it by five points," he smiled then looked around and sighed, Requiem had left.

/_Take TWO!/_ both twins comm'd in unison.

**Step 2:... Parental guidance **

"Ok guys... the last time didn't really work out did it?" Bluestreak sighed as the twins looked at each other, they'd moved back to base (their room) to figure out a plan.

"Well, you basically took over the conversation she was having... it does kinda ruin the moment," Sideswipe smiled sheepishly

"But you pushed me-

-you have no-one to blame but yourself" Sunstreaker cut him off

"But it was your-

-yourself that cut in!" Sideswipe cut him off.

"Fine," Bluestreak gave up as they both grinned "so what do you have planned this time?"

"Parental guidance," Sunstreaker smirked and walked out the room and dragged Psywave back in, who'd been waiting outside as a request from her favourite twins.

"You got her mum into this?!" Bluestreak yelped as Psywave smirked

"Better than her dad," she winked. "So you like Requiem then?" she asked curiously as he blinked then sighed and nodded "good, I like an honest kid," she smiled as he perked up slightly. "Ok, from what I can gather you made one big mistake," she smirked as all three mechs frowned

"Which was what?" Bluestreak asked the question all three wanted to ask.

"You listened to ANYTHING these two said," she sighed as the twins glared at her "sure, they're good at getting femmes for themselves... but that's cause they have the... well the sexy factor," she shrugged as they blinked "meaning they're sexy and they know it," she chuckled as they grinned slyly at her. Bluestreak just gave her a small smile "but you should be confident on one thing kid," she smiled

"What?" Blue asked curiously

"You're damn well _CUTE_" she giggled as he blushed.

"Thank you," he smiled as she nodded

"Polite too, you two could learn a few things from him," she smiled and took on a thoughtful look. "Ok, Requiem doesn't like being cut out of things... she loves to be able to speak her mind" Psy explained as they took mental notes "she loves to fly... meaning she likes being free," she spoke as they nodded "she also hates to be overly complimented... like none stop compliments just annoy her" she laughed lightly as all three nodded in sync "and I KNOW she likes romantic things cause she gets that from me," Psy grinned as Bluestreak smiled

"I can do that," Bluestreak mentioned as Psy frowned

"Give me an example of your idea of a romantic night," she tested

"There's a small waterfall just down the road, at night small light fly things are always about... it's a really nice place to look up at the stars" he smiled as Psywave grinned

"Oooh I like this kid!" she grinned as Bluestreak blushed "and honey; they're called Fireflies," she winked as he nodded. "Ok, we have a plan forming, boys" she stated as she clapped her hands

"...We do?" all three asked as she face-palmed

"Yes. Bluestreak needs to be put on nightly patrol with Requiem," she smirked "and I'm sure Prowl will do that for us," she gained an evil glint in her emerald optics

"How's that a plan?" Bluestreak asked cautiously

"You can show her around... take her to that little place you told me about..." Requiem grinned as Bluestreak smiled and nodded.

"It shall be done!" he cheered as she smiled

"And now I shall go and get Prowl to change the schedules." She smirked then ran out.

**Step 3: get Prowler into it! **

"Ohh pleeeeease?!" Psy begged as she leaned over Prowls desk, much to the irritation of the SIC.

"For the ump-teenth time, NO!" he yelled as she narrowed her optics

"Did Jazz ever mention what happened when he said no?" she asked curiously, running a finger along one of Prowls data-pads, this perked Prowls attention.

"No," Prowl frowned

"Would you like to find out?" she asked, an evil glint in her usual playful optics

"Depends on what it is," Prowl narrowed his

/_Hey Jazz... come down to Prowls office and act like I did something REALLY mean to you whenever you said no/_ Psy comm'd her mate as Jazz frowned in the security office

/_....but you used to do __**wonderful**__things to me when I said no... Just to make me say yes!/_ he snickered as she rolled her optics

/_just do it... and make sure you have a REASON to be here... or Prowl'll get suspicious/_ she sighed then turned off the comm as Jazz ran off to find that report he'd been meaning to give to Prowl.

"You actually wish to find out?" she asked smirking, her 'nails' sharpening to a long point.

"Like I said, it depends on what it is," he replied as there was a knock at the door

"Hey Prowler, I got that report for you," Jazz spoke through the closed door

"Come in Jazz." Prowl sighed as the door opened and the cheery mech walked in, then he frowned at Psy then looked at Prowl

"....Why's she in here... with the door closed..." he frowned

"Trying to get me to re-arrange the patrol schedules... she wants Bluestreak to partner up with your daughter," he sighed as Jazz blinked at Psy, who looked at him sheepishly.

"They make a cute couple, and the poor kid is trying so hard!" she gave him the puppy dog look... _ohhhhh_ how he HATED that look.

"What do you mean by trying so hard... what's he trying?" Jazz asked, trying his hardest to ignore the look.

"He's been trying to get her attention, he even asked Sunny and Sides for primus sake," she sighed, running a hand down her face "that's when they contacted me," she smiled slightly as Jazz chuckled

"Now that's what I call commitment," he smirked then looked at Prowl "think you can do it for us Prowl..." Jazz asked "...ol buddy, ol pal... good ol Prowl," Jazz grinned as Prowl face-palmed

"For one night, and one night only, have Bumblebee pretend to be sick, I'll slide Requiem into his spot." He sighed as he wrote the changes down on his data-pad then filed it away. "You two owe me," he narrowed his optics

"Anything ya want Prowler... we will do it," both bots said in unison

"Ugh not you too," he scowled at Psywave who grinned

"Jazzy told me to say it!" she squeaked then ran out as Jazz gaped at her then shot Prowl a sheepish look as he ran out after her.

"...Stupid bots... stupid couples" Prowl grumbled, sulking in his own single misery.

**Step 4: get Mirages help. **

"Hey Mirage!" Requiem called, catching the tall blue and white mechs attention. The mech in question turned around and smiled at the smaller femme.

"What can I do for you, Requiem?" he asked, a slight purr to his rich voice

"I think someone is planning something... I think the twins have something to do with it," she sighed "think you can get me a bit of info?" she asked sweetly as he grinned down at her.

"I think I can do that, and since you're Jazz's daughter... I believe I can make it a free deal." He winked as she smiled

"Thank you, Mirage." She smiled "I know the Twins are involved... and I think my parents are too, they've been sneaking around, neither of my parents are good liars so I can tell that something is up" she frowned in thought "see what you can dig up," she winked as Mirage nodded then activated his invisibility cloak and walked off.

**Step 5: operation, get the dirt **

Mirage wondered around the ark, finding out all he could about what the Twins were up to... but it seemed to have nothing to do with Requiem at all, if they had been planning something... it seemed they'd changed whatever they were doing before he arrived, apparently they were planning something for Bluestreak... bleh... had nothing to do with the femme it couldn't have...Blue didn't have the courage to try anything. He turned around and walked off to find the young gunner.

Once found, Mirage decided to trail Bluestreak... find out what was going on. Unfortunately... Bluestreak wasn't really focused on anything; he was daydreaming about something, mumbling something about a waterfall and ...fireflies? ... Young bots' were idiots, it was official.

Mirage then walked back to the lounge to tell Requiem that he couldn't find anything and that he'd try again some other time.

**Step 6: schedule swap **

"So wait... I've gotta cover for Bumblebee... when I'm not even a proper Autobot?" Requiem asked, confused by the order that Prowl was giving.

"You're the only bot around here that's free, and Bluestreak needs a patrol partner," Prowl shrugged as she sighed then nodded

"Whatever, what time is the shift?" she asked, rubbing her spiked/feathered helm.

"Now," he answered as she gaped "scoot!" he snapped and pointed to the door, to which she quickly scat out of.

'_Those two owe me so muuuuch!'_ Prowls mind yelled as he stalked off to his office.

**Step 7: nervousness is stupid**

The walk around the area was pretty quiet as Bluestreak refused to talk

"... Are you ok?" Requiem asked after an hour of silence

"I'm perfectly fine, thanks" Bluestreak smiled slightly... and the silence continued.

"Look, as much as I _love_ silence," she stated sarcastically "this is starting to annoy me," she sighed as he smiled slightly

"Yeeah, me too," he sighed as she blinked at him "I didn't really know what you'd like to talk about so I just stayed silent... besides, the Autobot's are always telling me to stop talking so i guess i could of in the long run," he babbled as she smiled and laughed lightly

"So you really do talk a lot huh?" she asked as he smiled sheepishly

"Who told you?" he asked

"Sideswipe did, he said you run at the mouth a lot," she smiled as he shrugged

"Can't help it, it's a nervous habit of mine," he explained as she nodded

"I don't mind, it's ok," she smiled then looked around curiously "so where are we?" she asked, looking at the odd rock formation in front of them

"I wanted to show you around and this is the nicest place I could think of..." he blushed as she tilted her head curiously "follow me," he smiled then took her hand and led her inside. Requiem looked around in awe at the patterns that danced across the ceiling of the tunnel. Bluestreak walked ahead of her, smiling to himself. Once out of the tunnel the sound of running water reached both bots audio receptors.

"...Wow," Requiem breathed as Bluestreak sat down at the shore of the pool of water to which a small waterfall was, feeding the pool with water.

"Come sit," he smiled and patted the ground next to him; she smiled and sat next to him. She then dipped her foot in the water and frowned

"...it's warm," she observed as he chuckled

"The water source is the volcano not far from here, it's like a hot spring but no humans come near here to know about it," he shrugged as she fiddled with a feather "...what's wrong?" he asked curiously as she smiled slightly.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked as Blue blinked at her "before a few days ago... I was a Con in training... I heard what the Cons did to your home... how you can even look at me after I worked with them is beyond me" she sighed softly as he smiled slightly

"People have always told me not to live in the past... as it always brings back bad memories and just hurts more... you're not a con, you're a beautiful young femme who was born an Autobot and will never be a Con..." he spoke, as she smiled and hugged him causing him to blush, she pulled away and smiled

"Thanks Bluestreak" she smiled as he nodded his head

"You're welcome" he grinned as she stood up and walked towards the pool "what are you doing?" he asked,

"How deep is this pool?" she asked as he shrugged

"I don't know, I've never been into it," he responded and stood up, she walked forward into the water and swirled her feet around then smirked and spun around, using her wing to splash a ton of water onto Bluestreak who fell onto his aft dripping wet while she was laughing her head off. "Thanks," he spoke dryly, which only furthered her laughing. He got up and walked into the water with her then jumped and where he landed, a large splash that was aimed right at Requiem, hit her dead on, causing her to wobble, grab him for support and fall over backwards, pulling him down with her. With him positioned over her, he joined her in her laughing fit.

"Well this is awkward," she giggled as he grinned and nodded

"A little bit yeah," he agreed smiling sheepishly. As he went to get up, her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him back down

"Don't move," she mumbled as he frowned

"Why?" he asked curiously as she smirked and reached up and kissed him

"I'm comfy," she purred as he blushed

"Better position," he smirked and rolled over, holding her against his chest.

"...You're right, this IS comfier!" she giggled and snuggled up to him, then she frowned "wait... what will my parents think?" she asked nervously

"....I'm sure they'll be fine with it," he chuckled and nuzzled her neck affectionately.

**FINITO... over done... this was the first in the series and officially... the twins are next –hugs blue-  
**

**Blue: you evil Twin worshipers! –shakes fist-  
Twins: -evil laugh- first we win the votes, then we take over the WORLD  
OP: -.-'brig.  
Twins: -sulks off- WE SHALL BE AVENGED!!!! **

**The votes ended at  
Twins: 10 (....very big defeat eh?)  
Blue: 4 (poor Blue)  
All: 3 (....poor everyone else)**


End file.
